


Another Day

by HANTAKAWA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HANTAKAWA/pseuds/HANTAKAWA
Summary: he begs for just another day to live to see his iwa-chan...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Another Day

just saving to remember


End file.
